Sonic the Trainspotter
Sonic the Trainspotter was developed by SEGA as a commission from Channel 4 and is available on Playstation 4 Pro, Xbox Scorpio, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation Portable, PC and Mac. The game's plot revolves around Mark "Sonic" Renton who is trying to forge a better life for himself by escaping from his drug fuelled existence. The player's actions decide which path Renton will take and ultimately which ending they'll receive. Characters Mark "Sonic" Renton: A man whose is addicted to heroin. He's been trying to quit his addiction with much difficulty and has been trying to break away from the people he calls 'friends'. Simon "Tails" Williamson (aka Sickboy): An immoral con artist who later becomes a pimp/drug dealer, he had a child who winds up dead due to neglect. Daniel "Knuckles" Murphy (aka Spud): Another addict who is friendly, he winds up in prison for 6 months and is later gains £4000 from Renton to start a new life. Francis "Robotnik" Begbie: A psychopath who has a tendency to flip out and attack people, the others really aren't that fond of him. Renton later steals the drug money from him. Mother Superior: The drug dealer that Renton regularly comes into contact with. He's seen dragging Renton during the last scene in the Bad Ending. Levels Edinburgh Town: The game's first level has Renton and Sick Boy run around collecting rings. The goal is to either collect all rings or complete the level. Leum Uilleim: The player has to convince Tommy to turn back. This is done by convincing him why the Scottish aren't as great as he thinks. Minigame I: Cooking with Renton: The player has to cook some heroin. If the player cooks it properly, they'll move on to the next level (you'll get nothing if you fail). You can only play this game on the Good route. Minigame II: Stealing with Renton: The player has to steal some money at a club which also allows them to nab a Chaos Emerald as well. (you'll get nothing if you fail) You can only play this game on the Good route. Minigame III: Drug Negotiation: Renton has to negotiate for opium (and a Chaos Emerald), and will be allowed to move on to the next level if they succeed.(failing gets you nothing) Casino Night Bar/Genocide City Zone: The goal is to get to the end of the level. This level can only be accessed during the Neutral and Bad paths and either leads to Scotland's Worst Labyrinth or depending on what you do Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act I/Labyrinth Zone ACT I: The player simply has to make it to the end and dive into the toilet to start the next level. You can only access this level on the Bad Path. However if you turn back, you can access the last part of the Neutral route. Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act II/Labyrinth Zone ACT II: Renton has a limited amount of time to collect the drugs. If he drowns, he gets the Bad Ending but if he succeeds, he'll go on to the London Level. London Heist: The player has to steal the drug money from Begbie and leave before anyone finds out. Completing the level earns you the Good Ending. Special Trip: The final level of the Bad Route, it has Renton trapped in a maze where collecting the fake Chaos Emeralds is key to moving forward, this is interspersed with Mother Superior dragging Renton to a taxi with Renton being taken to a hospital before he dies of drowning. Level Paths Good Path: Edinburgh Town -> Leum Uilleim -> Cooking with Renton -> Stealing with Renton -> Drug Negotiation ->Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act II -> London Heist -> Good Ending. Neutral Path: Edinburgh Town -> Leum Uilleim -> Casino Night Bar -> Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act I -> Bad Path: Edinburgh Town -> Casino Night Bar -> Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act I -> Scotland's Worst Labyrinth Act II -> Special Trip -> Bad Ending Other Path: Edinburgh Town -> Chaos Emeralds Chaos Emerald #1(Blue): Obtained if the player collects all rings and rolls over the car. Chaos Emerald #2 (Red): Convince Tommy to turn back with Renton's 'Scottish Rant'. Chaos Emerald #3 (Green): Complete the Cooking With Renton minigame. Chaos Emerald #4(Yellow): Completing the Stealing with Renton minigame without being caught. Chaos Emerald #5 (Cyan): Negotiate successfully for the drugs and the Chaos Emerald. Chaos Emerald #6 (Pink): Complete the Scotland's Worst Labyrinth level without drowning. Chaos Emerald #7(White): Steal the drug money and leave. Endings Good Ending: The player obtains all 7 Chaos Emeralds which allows Renton to break away from his old life to start anew. Neutral Ending: The player obtains a few of the Chaos Emeralds but not all of them. Bad Ending: The player doesn't have any of the Chaos Emeralds which causes Renton to die of an overdose. In his final moments, his mind switches from his delusions to reality before shutting off completely. The delusions in question involve "Sonic" being trapped in a surreal maze trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds. Other Ending: The player embarks on a completely different path. It ends weirdly. Videos Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:2DPlatformer Category:MultipleEndings